


Night watch

by killerweasel



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Bofur usually keep watch together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night watch

Title: Night watch  
Fandom: _The Hobbit_ (2012)  
Characters: Bilbo Baggins, Bofur  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey_  
Warnings: N/A  
Summary: Bilbo and Bofur usually keep watch together.

Bilbo stared at Thorin’s slumbering form. The dwarf was still recovering from the injuries he’d received in his battle with Azog the week before. He was far more stubborn than any of the other members of the company and continued to push himself far beyond his current limits to keep the pace towards the Misty Mountain. At the moment, he was resting with the others while Bofur and Bilbo kept watch.

Bofur nudged Bilbo with his shoulder. “He’ll be fine, Bilbo. Oin’s medicine will help those wounds of his heal faster. Pretty soon Thorin will have some nice new scars and be back to his old self again. Stick with us and you might get a few of your own, help you fit in a little better.”

“They’ll never believe me back home about any of this.” Bilbo chuckled softly. “I rode a giant eagle. I’ve fought goblins, orcs, and wargs. I was nearly eaten by trolls.”

“You certainly looked a sight covered in troll snot.” Bofur grinned at him before looking serious. “What you did for Thorin, that was very brave of you, laddie.”

“I was absolutely terrified.” Bilbo shivered. “Is it always like that?”

Bofur shrugged. “Sometimes fear is a good thing. It helps keep you alive.”

They sat in silence for a while. Out of everyone in the group, Bilbo got along with Bofur the best. Even though the dwarf teased him nearly as much as he teased his brother Bombur, Bilbo didn’t mind. He’d realized that was Bofur’s way of showing affection for someone weeks ago. The two of them usually had watch together. Bilbo found himself looking forward to it because he really enjoyed Bofur’s company.

“You’re getting better with your sword, but you could use more practice.” Bofur glanced at the sword on Bilbo’s hip. “In the morning, before we head out, I’ll see if one of the others can show you a few things. I’ve always preferred my hammer to a blade.”

Bilbo yawned. There were still a few hours before someone took their place. He needed a distraction. “Bofur, tell me something to help stay awake.”

Bofur scratched his chin as he thought of a story. With a grin on his face, he launched into a hysterical tale about a three-legged rabbit that fell in love with a bear. By the time he was finished, Bilbo’s sides ached from trying to smother his laughter and Bofur was wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

Bilbo was still giggling when Dwalin came over. The large dwarf rolled his eyes at the pair of them. “You two get some sleep. We’re going to cover quite of bit of ground tomorrow.”

He’d managed to get himself back under control by the time he slipped underneath his blanket by the fire. Bofur curled up on the ground next to him. Just before Bilbo drifted off, a whisper from Bofur reached his ear. “I’m glad you’re still with us, Bilbo. I’d miss you if you were gone.”


End file.
